Being a sex symbol sucks
by Ali-Th3-Ch3shir3-Kat
Summary: After an unfortunate incident on a mission Robin is turned into a girl-A very well endowed girl- and has to deal with the attentions of his friends, the JL, and even some of the criminals! SLASH! ROBINxKID FLASH  CHAPTERFIC! NOW RATED M.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned young Justice Robin would have some crazy superpowers and be like the MAIN character always. But I don't...so for now, this will have to do. Lol.**

**Dreams & Visions: **_Hello_

**Thoughts: **_'Hello'_

**Speech:** "Hello"

**Signs, Notes, & Other writing: Hello**

**Email, Texts, Television, & Computer data: **_Hello_

**A/N: This was done as a response to the Livejournal anon meme. Thank you!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One<strong>_

* * *

><p>This was hell. He'd obviously done something awful-though he seriously had no idea what was bad enough to warrant <em>this-<em>and this was the universe's way of paying him back. Why else would he have to be the one hit by that stupid machine (Why not Wally or-or Superboy? Huh? Why _him_?) and turned into what could only be described as a real life Jessica Rabbit? It wasn't fair.

No one, no matter how much they _think_ they might _even slightly_ want to look like that-all curves , overly large breasts, and unnaturally long eyelashes- really wanted to in real life. It was to be quite frank, a pain in the ass (not to mention embarrassing since he was a _guy._..normally. Guys don't have curves! ...Or boobs. Unfortunately since he was now a girl he did. _Lucky him_.).

He had no idea how women did anything with these giant..._things _in their way. After being hit with the ray he'd barely been able to walk thanks to his new additions. Worse yet, they made riding his motorcycle, opening doors, and using his zipline almost impossible! He hadn't even _tried_ anything acrobatic yet in fear of what the boobs had done to his balance.

And the looks his friends kept giving him! He kept catching them watching him with a strange look in their eyes only for them to turn away blushing when they realized he could see them. It wasn't just his friends either, some of the JL were doing it too. He swore he caught Green Arrow drooling over him when he walked in and _Superman_...well suffice to say it was just not okay.

All of it was made worse by the fact that he couldn't wear his Robin suit until Black Canary adjusted it to fit his new assets so he was stuck wearing one of Artemis' shirts, which decidingly didn't fit (At all.), and one of her skirts, which also didn't fit.

The stupid shirt was way too tight, his boobs pulled it up so it showed his stomach, and since none of the girls had bra's in his size his nipples could be seen through the thin fabric. And then the skirt was too large and hung low on his dangerously curvy hips while still managing to be short enough to show of his shapely legs. Suffice to say he was not feeling the aster. Not at all.

"Robin?"

He looked up and smiled when he realized it was Black Canary, his newly adjusted uniform in her hand. "I'm finished."

He jumped up, grabbed it from her, a huge grin on his face (even when his boobs bounced unpleasantly at the movement. Damn boobs!) and gave a breathy sigh (Oh that's another thing. His voice was breathy and soft and made everything he said sound like it was sexual. Worse yet, it actually aroused _him_ now to hear himself talk! There was something so disturbing about that, heavy on the dis.) . "Oh thank god! Can I put it on?"

Dinah nodded, amused at the gir-boy (he was still a boy...if not physically then mentally)'s enthusiasm. "Sure. I'll leave the room so you can change in peace. Come out and show me when you're done."

"Okay. Thanks!"

Dinah gave a nod. "No problem." and headed to the door only to stop and look back before going out. After all, what was a little peek?

She caught sight of nude flesh, all curves and smooth subtle edges, and the barest hint of breast and- she blushed ashamedly as Robin pulled the top off completely and rushed out the door. Once outside, the door safely closed, she collapsed against the opposite wall, mentally admonishing herself for peeking at the poor kid. It was obvious he was uncomfortable with it all and it was rude of her to watch him undress , but hey, she was curious.

And from what she saw, combined with what she knew of his attitude, Robin would make a wonderful Bird of Prey like this. He was well trained, gorgeous, incredibly snarky and sarcastic, and his hero name was _Robin_. So, hey, if they couldn't fix it he could always join her and the other birds. Help prove that they as women were just as good as the men.

That is, he could join if Bats ever let him. God knew Bruce was ferociously protective when it came to the kid, and with the creeps running around Gotham he had reason to be. Psychos had always had a thing for the boy wonder. Briefly she wondered how much that would increase now that he looked like this and if maybe the outfit she'd made him was a bad idea.

"I'm done."

She turned to see how the outfit looked on him and gasped. Definitely **not** a bad idea. "Oh, wow! You look-" _like a raging sex symbol in tight Kevlar _"- amazing."

Robin gave a slight uncomfortable frown, looking down at the outfit worriedly and picking at the V-neck that revealed his cleavage. "Are you sure it's not too...y'know, _revealing_?"

Tight Red V-neck top that showed his cleavage-buckles cinching the middle like a corset and adding to the appeal while a small version of his robin symbol had been made into a broach and placed at the end of the V, right between his breasts, skin tight black pants that matched his gloves and mask and framed his shapely legs and ass, and a small cape, dangling lightly over pale now exposed shoulders? Add that with the new high heeled leather boots Dinah'd added and yes, it was maybe just a bit too exposed. But it made him look absolutely phenomenal and in Dinah's opinion that's all that mattered, her own outfit was proof of that. It was style.

"No. It looks great on you.", Dinah said with a smile, moving forward to adjust his top and brush of his shoulders. "Your short hair and the V-shaped neckline really accentuate your neck."

Robin snorted, the motion making his chest jiggle, and scowled up at her. "And my boobs."

"Only a little.", She said apologetically.

Another snort. "Like these things need any help.", he gestured at his chest. "They practically have their own zip code!"

Dinah couldn't help but laugh at that. "Oh relax! As a woman I can honestly say, sometimes they come in handy."

Robin scoffed, attempting (emphasis on _attempting_) to cross his arms. "Like how?"

"Well, for one, they're distracting."

"And that's good?"

Dinah smirked. "When they're distracting your enemies? Yes.", she moved to his side and put an arm around his nearly bare shoulder. "They also cushion your fall."

Robin smirked. "Like airbags?"

"Kinda.", Dinah said with a slight chuckle.

Robin seemed to pause, taking in what she said before looking up at her in confusion. "That explains the new neckline," he looked down at his feet. "but what about the boots?"

She gestured down at her own heels and grinned. "They go great with any super-heroine outfit and I know you've had experience fighting in heels so...I figured, why not?", then, before he could say anything to that (Probably something along the lines of: "But I'm a super _hero, _not a heroine!"), she caught hold of his arm and grinned wider. "Let's go show everybody the new outfit. Huh?"

Robin's eyes widened and he groaned. "Wait, Dinah-!", but it was too late, he was already being pulled towards the living room where Batman and the rest Young Justice were gathered, Dinah's iron like grip unbreakable.

* * *

><p>They'd been discussing Robin's new problem since they got back, but even after the tests they'd taken earlier no one find an answer, and to be honest most of them, if they'd seen the teen before he'd hidden away in his room, were too busy fantasizing about the boy-or should they say <em>girl<em>-wonder's new look to really focus on fixing it. The only ones who seemed immune were Batman, Martian Manhunter, and Red Tornado, and that was only because they all had like _no_ sex drives _at all_.

Unfortunately most of Young Justice were full of swaths of teenage hormones and so had very intense sex drives (Wally especially) and couldn't help but fantasize about their sweet little bird doing flips, straddling his motorcycle, or showering, all while speaking in that wonderfully breathless sex-me-up-good voice of his. In truth, saying they were distracted as they sat gathered in the living room was an understatement, their minds were miles away.

So of course they were rather surprised when Black Canary burst in, pulling a newly outfitted and stuttering Robin with her, the poor boy in a girl's body blushing a light pink that descended even to the top of his massive breasts when all eyes fell on him, including those of his mentor, and the room went silent (not that there was much talking going on before).

Poor Robin had become the center of attention and as the rooms occupants gave him a good once over, eyes falling rather obviously on the tight V-neck top that gave a spectacular view of his cleavage, his blush deepened and he attempted to hide behind Black Canary. Unfortunately she'd have nothing of it, pulling him out into the opening and flashing a grin directed rather obviously at Batman, before gesturing at his outfit.

"What do you think?"

Before anyone else could answer Batman scowled, a low growl coming out. "I think you've lost you're mind. He's only _thirteen_. That outfit is inappropriate and he _will not_ be wearing it."

"Well, I think it fits." the blond woman chirped, throwing an arm over the still blushing teen. "What do you think Robin?"

The teen shrugged. "Better this than Artemis' shirt.", he gave the archer an apologetic grin. "No offense."

She shrugged from her seat on the couch. "None taken."

Batman looked between his son and the smug woman beside him and sighed. "He can wear it for now. Just until we fix this. Then you fix it back, understood?"

Dinah gave a smirk. "Of course. But for now...", she looked Robin over before stating proudly. "he stays in this."

The bat gave a nod. "For now."

Then, with one last look at his son, he stalked from the room, intent on fixing this before it got too far (Which he knew it would. He wasn't _The_ Batman for no reason). Dinah gave a grin, patting Robin on the back before heading out to go spread word of her small, but still amazing, victory over Batman, leaving Robin, still blushing, alone with his friends and standing in the center of the room.

For several seconds there was complete silence and then Wally zipped over to his side, grinning, and threw an arm over his shoulder. "So Rob..." he fiddled with his friend's cape. "can I touch 'em?"

"What?", Robin stuttered, glaring at his friend in shock. "N-No! Wally, what the hell man?"

The speedster gave the smaller boy (now girl) a pleading look. "Pleeeease? I'd let you touch mine!"

"No."

"Please? C'mon man."

"**No**."

"But-"

Kaldur stood up. "Wally, that's enough."

Artemis nodded. "Yeah Kid Perv, he said no."

Wally shot Artemis a glare, pulling Robin closer to him. "Stay out of it Blondie!"

"Make me."

Letting his hold on Robin fall away the speedster glared harder, just about ready to rush over and attack the blond archer when Superboy spoke up, freezing him in his tracks.

"Is Robin a bimbo?"

Robin turned bright red, eyes wide in shock, as all eyes fell on the clone who stared confusedly at his small and rather large chested friend. Megan nodded, moving to hover beside the raven haired Kryptonian.

"I was wondering the same thing. We saw on TV that women with large breasts and soft voices like Robin are called bimbos and are considered ditzy. Is this true of Robin as well?", the Martian girl asked softly, tilting her head to the side.

Wally frowned. "What the hell have you guys been watching?"

"Jersey shore.", Superboy said stoically before a look of confusion came over his face. "Is Robin a bimbo?"

Wally shared a look with Artemis who shook her head quickly and looked to Kaldur, who sighed in exasperation. "Robin is not a bimbo. That's just a stereotype. And a rather offensive one at that."

Megan blushed lightly. "Oh.", she gave Robin a small apologetic smile. "Sorry Robin."

Superboy nodded. "I didn't realize it was offensive...on the show they make it sound like a _good_ thing.", he looked up at Robin with and bit his lip. "I'm sorry Robin. I didn't mean to offend you."

Robin gave a sigh and rolled his eyes. "It's fine.", he moved over to the couch and plopped down beside Superboy, breasts jiggling wildly. "Can we just watch some TV please? I've kinda had a stressful day."

Kaldur gave a nod and moved to join them on the couch only for wally to zip over and plop down before he could, the redhead throwing an arm around his best friend. "Anything you want."

Robin quirked an eyebrow at him. "If you start using those cheesy pick up lines on me I will have to hurt you."

The speedster feigned hurt as Conner turned on the TV, looking around incredulously. "I would never."

Robin gave him a questioning look. "Really? You expect me to believe that?"

"Kid Flirt over here can't help it Robin, it's in his nature to try and hit on anything with boobs.", Artemis said with a snort, earning her a glare from Wally. "Emphasis on _try_."

"Hey-!"

Conner cut off the speedster's retort, glancing over at Robin with a strange look on his face. "What do you want to watch."

The raven haired teen shrugged. "I'm up for anything.", then reconsidering. "_Except_ Jersey Shore."

The clone nodded. "Here.", he handed the smaller teen the remote. "You can pick."

Robin flashed him a stunning smile. "Thanks."

Superboy blushed lightly, looking down at his lap with a small smile. "You're welcome."

The clone heard a chuckle and his eyes were drawn to the others while Robin flipped through the channels, absentmindedly chewing on his full bottom lip. Unfortunately though Robin didn't notice his blush the others did, Wally grinning at him while Artemis smirked smugly in her seat beside a calm Kaldur and flustered looking Megan.

Robin seemed to settle on a show to watch and turned to her friends only to frown at the looks on their faces, all directed at Superboy. He frowned and turned to stare at Superboy before turning to face the others, eyes falling on Artemis who was trying to hold back her laughter.

"What's going on?"

Artemis finally gave up holding it in. "Nothing, it's just, you made Mr. Stoic over there" she gestured to Superboy. "blush."

"Oh.", Robin frowned. "What's so funny about that?"

Artemis shrugged. "It was cute."

Superboy blushed again. "Shut up. I'm not cute."

"That's right. You're handsome.", Robin said with a grin in the clone's direction. "Very dashing."

Superboy blushed again and Wally laughed. "Dude. Looks like Supey's got a crush on you Rob."

Robin glanced at Superboy and blushed at the way the clone looked at him before turning back to face his best friend. "He does not!"

"I don't!", Superboy said at the same time.

Artemis laughed. "Ah look, they're so in sync!"

"Are not!" Wally and Megan immediately cried out in unison.

Artemis smirked at Wally, ignoring the fact that Megan had also cried out too. "Wow Wally, sounds like you have a crush on him too." The speedster blushed and moved to protest, but was interrupted by her again. "Not that I blame you. With a body like that.", she eyed Robin and grinned. "_Well_..."

Robin frowned. "_Annnnd_ I now feel totally violated by this conversation. Thank you."

"Sorry.", Artemis said with a dismissive shrug. "It's not my fault your a walking talking sex goddess. Learn to live with it. Hell, _embrace_ it.", she gave a smirk. "I can help if you want. We could spend some quality time-"

Kaldur sighed heavily not wanting to hear the end of what the archer intended to say. "Oh good-that's enough Artemis."

She gave a huff. "Fine.", she grinned at Robin. "If you wanna talk later though..."

Wally snorted, smirking at the blonde archer. "And you call me a perv for wanting to touch his boobs. Jesus."

Robin nodded. "Seriously. And nobody is touching my boobs!"

"What the hell is going on in here? I come to visit and you're all shouting about boobs and-"

They all turned in shock to see none other than Red Arrow standing confusedly in the doorway, eying them all suspiciously. He moved into the room, scanning over the teens before his eyes settled on Robin.

"And _hello_.", he smirked slightly. "_Who_ are you?"

"Oh for-"Robin groaned, standing up and gesturing to the R broach on his chest. "It's me, Roy!"

The archer frowned in confusion before his eyes widened in realization. "_Robin?_ What the hell happened to you?"

"Long story."

Roy nodded before looking at his friends rather expansive chest and smiling. "Can I-"

"NO!"

"Ah, but Rob-"

"NOBODY'S TOUCHING MY BOOBS!"

"Rob-"

"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO TRAIN! BREASTS BE DAMNED!"

And with that he stormed out, giving a rather pleasant view to his friends as he went, hips swishing elegantly from side to side. Once the door closed his friends all turned to share a look, everyone waiting to see who said it first.

Kaldur did. "He has a very nice derriere."

In response he received a collected: "Mhm."

* * *

><p><strong>Lol. Poor poor Robin. Being eye-fucked by all his friends. That's gotta be harsh. Also creepy. Especially with the JL members. And Kaldur commenting on Robin's butt. Lol. That was fun to write.<strong>

**REVIEW! Robin needs ur support so_ REVIEW_!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned young Justice Robin would have some crazy superpowers and be like the MAIN character always. But I don't...so for now, this will have to do. Lol.**

**Dreams & Visions: **_Hello_

**Thoughts: **_'Hello'_

**Speech:** "Hello"

**Signs, Notes, & Other writing: Hello**

**Email, Texts, Television, & Computer data: **_Hello_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two<strong>_

* * *

><p>As it turned out the breasts did <strong>not<strong> hinder his acrobatics in any way shape or form. In fact, they actually _helped_. He was flipping and rolling and cartwheeling about without a care in the world much faster than he normally could, a huge smile on his full lips-

and then he saw them.

He tried to continue with his routine, ignoring the fact that his two best friends were hiding outside the door and peeking in to ogle him every few seconds, but it was harder than you'd think. And really, it wasn't like they were being very subtle.

Seriously. The two older teens had obviously no idea how to be stealthy. Every two or so seconds they'd poke their heads around the door, shocks of fiery hair catching Robin's attention, and stare as he flipped about. Then they'd sigh and moan (and Robin would grimace, because eeeeeewwww) and pull back.

He could only stand about five minutes before he had to stop and, growling, confront them about it. (And hopefully get them to stop.) "Oh knock it off! Seriously, I thought you guys were supposed to be my friends!"

They didn't answer and he fought the urge to roll his eyes and purse his lips. They'd probably like it. Instead he settled on groaning audibly and moving closer to the door.

"Come on guys. I know you're there."

No answer, but he could still hear their breathing so they obviously hadn't run off as soon as they were caught. He wasn't sure whether to be impressed by their bravery or slightly embarrassed by their stupidity. He settled on both.

"Seriously guys. Roy. Wally. I _know_ you're there. Come out now or I'll _make_ you."

With a sigh both older teens slipped through the door, looking guilty.

He glared at them both, pursing his lips despite his earlier decision not to. " What the hell is wrong with you guys? I thought you were my friends?"

"We are man.", Wally said quickly.

Roy smirked. "But we're also dudes and **you-**" He poked a finger at Robin.** "**are hot."

Robin's eyes narrowed under his mask and he attempted to cross his arms. "What happened to the bro code? You don't hit on your bros. And you _definitely_ do not ogle them while they work out!"

"Technically...", Wally said with an apologetic grin. "You're not a _bro_ anymore. You're a...ho."

"And fair game.", Roy added.

Robin's scowl deepened. "Oh I get it. Because I'm a girl now my rights aren't as important.", he scoffed. "Now I see why Artemis is so disgusted by you two. You're despicable."

Roy frowned. "See? You're even starting to act like a girl."

"Only cause you're treating me like one!"

Wally shook his head. "That is so not true Rob!"

Robin raised an eyebrow sceptically. "Really? Cause I don't remember you hitting on me or staring at me when I was a guy."

"Well yeah. You were a dude, kid.", Roy said quickly.

Robin smiled triumphantly. "Exactly. You guys are treating me like a girl when I'm not! Like right there you said were. Past tense. Like I'm an actual girl now."

"Guys don't have boobs Rob. Or at least, not guys who are in shape.", Wally said quickly, gesturing to his friends ample chest, which was heaving up and down with the force of his breathing.

Robin growled. "I am _not _a girl dammit!"

Roy smirked, eyes on Robin's chest and waved a hand at them. "Boobs."

"Not. A. Girl.", Robin growled.

Roy's smirk widened. "Boobs. Robin. Boobs."

The boy wonder turned girl scowled, thick lips falling into an almost seductive pout. "Screw it! I'm not talking to you guys until you stop being such thick headed assholes!"

And with that he slammed past them, nearly knocking Wally over as he went, his breasts jiggling with every huffy step.

Though they tried not to both Wally and Roy couldn't help but watch avidly as the thirteen year old protégé of Batman stormed out, curvy little body gliding and swaying.

When Robin's figure was out of sight Wally turned to glance at Roy. "You think maybe he's right? Maybe we are treating him like a girl."

Roy took a moment to consider it before turning to the younger redhead. "Maybe. The only way to know is more _research._"

Wally frowned. "You mean ogling?"

"It sounds so wrong when you say it like that."

* * *

><p>Robin continued huffing until about mid hall. At about mid hall he slammed into something that felt a whole lot like a brick wall and that he guessed (since there were no random brick walls in the middle of the hallway as far as he knew) was one of three people: Superman, Superboy, or Wonder Woman.<p>

"Are you alright Robin?"

Ah, Superboy. Point one for Robin.

Sitting up Robin gave a small smile, looking up at Superman's clone. "Fine. Just wasn't watching where I was going. Sorry."

Superboy frowned. "You don't need to apologize. I ran into you."

"I guess, but that's no excuse for me not to pay attention to where I'm going just because I'm mad."

"Mad?" Superboy's frown turned to confusion. "Why are you mad?"

Robin shrugged, agilely hopping to his feet and making his chest bounce. "Ah, nothing...it's just Roy and Wally being jerks."

"What did they do?"

Robin gave a sigh. "They're treating me like a girl and I'm not. Not mentally at least."

Superboy gave a firm not. "Would it help if I told them to stop?"

"I already tried, but hey, if you think you can get them to stop being stupid be my guest." , Robin gave a smile. "I'd really appreciate it."

Superboy smiled back softly. "I'll do my best.", then, as if he'd just remembered. "Oh, uh, Batman was looking for you. He's in the debriefing room waiting for you I think."

Robin nodded. "Okay. I better go see what he wants. See ya later Supes."

Superboy nodded and watched him dash off, turning to head back the way he was coming once Robin was out of view. He had to go take care of some _pests_.

* * *

><p>Batman sat in his designated chair (or as Robin called it the 'Bat Chair') in the debriefing room, hands busily typing away on the small mid room console. He really didn't want to drag Robin out so soon, but he could use the boygirl's help on this one.

Poison Ivy was apparently threatening an art gala happening that night due to the fact that it's main showcases were the work of Belinda Heart, a woman specializing in dried plant sculptures. Ivy apparently wasn't to keen on the idea of using dead plants as art and had threatened Mrs. Heart, stating that if she went on with the gala there would be trouble.

Of course, Batman would make sure she couldn't go through with whatever she had planned, but he couldn't fight Ivy and protect Mrs. Heart. That of course would be where Robin came in. He would stand in as the artist's bodyguard, Blending in with the crowd and protecting her from Ivy's no doubt vicious plants.

The gala was a masquerade event so it would be easy for the young teen to stay unnoticed. The only ones who would know of his and the Bat's presence were the Mayor, Commissioner Gordon, and Mrs. Heart herself. TO everyone else Robin would simply be Alexandra Heart, Belinda's niece.

The door the the Debriefing room slid open and he looked up, well aware that it was Robin. Despite the new additions he was still the only person that quiet when walking, footsteps almost non-existent.

"Robin."

The teen nodded his head once in acknowledgement, moving into the room. "You wanted to see me?"

The bat nodded. "Yes. We have some work to do back in Gotham."

"Really? I figured you'd want me to stay out of trouble till this cleared up.", The boy now girl said, gesturing at his voluptuous body.

"Black Canary informed me that it doesn't seem to impede your fighting and I could really use your assistance on this one."

Robin gave a small smile, bouncing on the balls of his feet and making his breast jiggle lightly. "So, what do we got?"

Batman's lips gave a small upward quirk. "We've got a gala to attend."

* * *

><p>"Remind me again why we're here?", Robin asked into his ear piece, being sure to keep his eye on the nearby Belinda Heart who was chatting happily with Commissioner Gordon, his daughter, and the Mayor about her work. "Better yet, remind me why I have to wear a dress?"<p>

"_Because it would draw too much attention if you were wearing a tuxedo."_

Robin scoffed, looking down at the garishly tight dress. Alfred had made a skirt piece that connected with his Robin costume top, making it a ball gown over his full costume. Thankfully this meant he could take it off easily to fight, but unfortunately it also meant that he was left with his cleavage bearing Robin top as the top of his dress.

Most of the room was staring at him, eating him up with their eyes. It was really unnerving and to be honest he was kinda afraid they'd jump him. Even the women watched eagerly as he walked about, following Mrs. Heart closely, his tightly bound chest shaking with every step. It was as if he was the artwork and they were enjoying every curve and brush stroke.

"As if the dress doesn't do that anyway."

"Alexandra! Alexandra come meet the Commissioner!"

He turned to see Mrs. Heart, or 'Aunt Belinda' for the night, waving him over, a wide smile on her face. He had to admit, the woman was a wonderful actress. He quickly bid Bats a farewell over the ear piece and turned back to wave at her.

"Coming Aunt Belinda!"

He bustled over to her side, dress swishing annoyingly as he walked, and stopped in front of the Commissioner and Babs. The mayor seemed to have wondered off, not that it mattered really. The only reason he was over there was to report on any suspicious sights.

Mrs. Heart gave a small smile and loudly introduced them before moving off to the side, allowing them to converse while still keeping an eye on her.

As soon as she left Babs let out a quick chuckle. "I still can't believe you got turned into a girl pipsqueak."

Robin gave her a glare, huffing slightly, and turned to the Commissioner. "Ignoring that. Any sign of Ivy?"

The police officer shook his head, Babs doing the same. "Nothing yet, but we shouldn't let our guard down."

Robin gave a curt nod and rejoined Mrs. Heart, allowing the woman to loop an arm through his own and drag him about, introducing her 'niece' to the assembled guests so Robin could be sure they weren't working for Ivy.

Really he wondered how anyone could believe they were even remotely related. She was an achingly tall woman with a very aristocratic face and features and platinum blond hair, where as he was very slight (large chested, but slight) with a heart shaped face and jet black hair. They looked nothing alike save their blue eyes and thanks to his masquerade mask no one could see his anyway.

He felt a hand grab his own as someone pulled it up to kiss and realized he'd been completely zoning out. His attention returned to the young man Mrs. Heart was introducing him to and he found himself hating him already as he spewed out one of those cheesy pick-up lines Wally always used.

"Well Well Well, Mrs. Alexandra, heaven must be missing an angel."

Robin smiled thinly, hoping his dislike wasn't to obvious (Big pouty lips don't fail him now!). "Thank you Mr.-?"

The young man smiled back. "Todd. Jason Todd. It is very nice to meet you. I've heard so much about your aunt's work. From what they say it's a once in a lifetime sight. Worth millions."

Robin nodded, looking over Jason closely. Something was off about the young man. He didn't seem to fit in there amongst the higher classes. Physically he looked the part in his nice tuxedo and bright red mask, but his speech and the way he held himself screamed street punk. So what was he doing at an art gala?

"Yes. She's quite an artist."

Jason grinned. "Quite.", he looked up at the clock and turned back to face Robin bowing lightly. "Well Mrs. Alexandra, it's been a real pleasure, but I really must be on my way. More art to see."

Robin nodded. "Of course. It was nice meeting you Mr. Todd."

Jason flashed a grin as he walked away. "Just Jason to you angel."

As soon as he was gone Robin hit his ear piece, stewing over being called 'angel'. As if he was some silly little girl!

"What do you know on a Jason Todd?"

"_I've got Alfred checking him right now. Focus on looking for Ivy. I know she's here somewhere. Her henchmen just pulled up out back."_

Robin gave a curt nod, bustling closer to Mrs. Heart who was chatting up some famous writer. "On it.", he turned to her. "Aunt Belinda can I talk to you?"

The woman turned to him and nodded thinly. "Of course dear. Why don't we head on over to the punch bowl?"

"Certainly.", Robin put an arm through the artist's flashing a smile to the man she'd been talking to. "Sorry to interrupt."

The man smiled. "Not at all."

Robin nodded gratefully and dragged Mrs. Heart away towards the punch bowl, keeping a steady eye out for any sign of Ivy. Mrs. Heart, noticing the looks, glanced at her 'niece' in question.

"What's wrong?"

Robin pulled her toward the Commissioner and Babara, eyes still darting around. "Ivy's minions were spotted outside. We need to get you to a safe place."

A smooth chuckle filled the air and the entirety of the gala party froze, eyes moving to a redheaded woman standing nearby Mrs. Heart and Robin, a smile on her red lips. Robin immediately knew who she was and couldn't believe he hadn't seen it earlier.

"Ivy."

The woman gave a nod, tearing off her mask. "In the flesh. And it's much to late to get dear Mrs. _Heart _to safety beautiful."

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! Chapter two power AWAY! Lol. Review please.<strong>

**And if Wally seems a bit like a jerk don't worry, he's just following what Roy does and this is still gonna be KFxRobin. Even if Supey has a crush on Rob as a girl, he doesn't when he's a boy. He's more like a big brother in the end.**

**A/N: Any suggestions for other villains that should hit on Robin? I'd love to hear 'em!**


	3. AN: This fic is still going!

**Hello All! Ali-Th3-Ch3shir3-Kat here! :)**

**I just wanted to let you know this story has not been forgotten. I've been swamped with schoolwork, then the death of a close friend, and Christmas. I'm posting this A/N on all my ongoing fics so you know I haven't given up and will finish them. I apologize for the lack of update once again but have no fear: I'm on it! **

** Thank you all for holding on and cutting me some slack!**


End file.
